Arena Closer
The Arena Closers appear when a match of Domination, Tag Mode or Mothership is finished or when a server closes in Free For All, Team Deathmatch. It is playable in Sandbox. Design Arena Closers used to have a small yellow circle bases with a barrel facing the front but later, the Arena Closers became larger alongside their barrels. The Arena Closer features a large yellow circular base with Basic Tank's barrel but shorter (though the barrel looks big), and it is very similar to the Dominator without the hexagon base and trapezoidal barrel base. Technical Appearance The Arena Closer will appear when a Domination, Tag Mode or Mothership match is finished. In Team Deathmatch or in FFA, the Arena Closers appear when only a few people are in the server or when the update of the game is happening. Playable arena closers only appear in Sandbox when using the \ key a couple times. Behavior The real Arena Closer will always go for the surviving Mothership first. After killing the Mothership, the Arena Closers will target the closest player. Previously, when all players are dead, they will target the Dominators. When they attack the Mothership, the will shoot at and bump into the Mothership. While attacking a normal player, they will simply follow them wherever they go and shoot at them. Note that they do not target the Bosses or Polygons. When the map is clean of players and all Dominators are killed, their AI has no reason to continue to fire, so they act like a polygon (spin and move slowly in a random direction). Stats The Arena Closer has the penetration, bullet damage, and bullet size of a Hybrid, the Bullet Speed of an Assassin, the Movement Speed of a Team Deathmatch Guardian, the size of a Dominator, and an astronomical, but a limited amount of health. They shoot bullets the size of Level 45 tanks. Also, they can see across the entire map and cloaked Landmines, Managers and Stalkers. Damage doesn't knock them back. Their bullets can, however.The playable arena closers have the health of a normal tank but the damage by the bullets is insane. Miscellaneous The Arena Closer aren't targeted by the Guardians, nor the base itself has an effect on them. Also the Dominators don't target them too but can still accidentally hit them. They don't collide with each other like normal players do. Their body and bullets can't harm or destroy polygons, the bullets will just go through them and the Arena Closer themselves will shove them out of the way. The in-game number implies that it has a score of 0. However, this was later removed. Strategy Playable Arena Closer: * Weak Against: Mini Dominators, Motherships and other Mini Arena Closers. * Strong Against: Everything (if God Mode is on). Real Arena Closer: * Strong Against: Everything * Weak Against: Nothing The purpose of Arena Closers is to close the server; players killed by Arena Closers are then kicked from the server, then the server restarts when all players are killed. They are essentially invincible, so fighting them is not an option. Escaping is impossible, as they are faster than the Fighter, Sprayer, and Booster class, even with fully upgraded movement speed. History *On July 31, 2016, the Arena Closers' spawn was delayed after the message, "Arena Closed: No players can join" *The Arena Closer was the first AI-controlled item in the game. *It was originally much easier to escape the Arena Closers, as both their movement and Bullet Speed were slower than they are today. Some were able to survive their onslaught with maxed out Movement Speed and Bullet Penetration. * They were buffed to their current strength and speed in the same update that added the Domination Gamemode. * They were buffed again to being a lot bigger, so they can deal body damage, and it now shoots a bigger bullet that is the size of a Destroyer's, making it harder to dodge them. * In an old update, Arena Closers were no longer pushed back by damage. Also when all players are killed or left, they will attack the player-controlled Domiinators. Arena Closer-0.jpg|Arena Closer after the July 11th Update Arena Closer.png|Size Comparision Old arena closer.jpg|Old AC Arena Closer In Gamemode.png|Not huge as we see Arena Closer 2.0.png|Photoshop Edit Zrzut_ekranu_2016-08-28_22.36.48.png|All AC Rotating Arena closer and bullet.png|Arena Closer in Sandbox mode Trivia * Aside from its yellow color and shorter barrel, an Arena Closer's design is very similar to that of a very high level basic tank which is slightly smaller than a Mothership so its level might be 140 or slightly lower. * It was originally much easier to escape the Arena Closers, as both their movement and Bullet Speed were slower than they are today. Some were able to survive their onslaught with maxed out Movement Speed and Bullet Penetration. ** They were buffed again to being a lot bigger, so they can deal body damage, and it now shoots a bigger bullet that is the size of a Destroyer's, making it harder to dodge them. ** In an old update, Arena Closers were no longer pushed back by damage. Also when all players are killed or left, they will attack the player-controlled Dominators. *If you get 'killed' by an Arena Closer in Domination and Mothership, you don't actually get sent to a new server to play in. Instead, you are sent to the same renewed server. *AI controlled Dominators in Domination never attack Arena Closers, but the turrets can still be accidentally hit. *Arena Closers may sometimes spawn outside of the regular map boundaries. However, upon spawning, they will move inside the map boundaries (since their AI will target a player inside the map, and will proceed to move towards them). * Arena Closers sometimes merge with other Arena Closers because they have 100% knockback resistance. *A smaller version of Arena Closers is playable, but ONLY in Sandbox Mode, which was introduced on September 3rd, 2016. *The playable Arena Closers have MUCH less health than normal Arena Closers, making it an actually viable option to kill them. Category:Tanks Category:Diep.io Category:Unplayable tanks